


I Didn't Mean To!

by TempusNoKitsune



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Finn never bought it for a minute, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kylo and Hux are so jealous, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Rey and Phasma think they're idiots, Stormpilot, These Idiots, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is trash, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusNoKitsune/pseuds/TempusNoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, both love-struck and desperate for attention, they concocted a plan. An absolutely awful plan that seemed reasonable at the time. They would use jealousy. Now, this was assuming that the other boys were interested in them in turn, something that they hadn’t taken into account before putting the plan into motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Mean To!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Trash approaching

    Oh, they were idiots. They were such idiots.

    Poe’s head thunked hollowly against the wall as his upper half pitched forward, cheeks lit up a burning scarlet. A similar sound echoed from beside him, a flash of inky black hair and a blush that rivaled the brunette's could be seen as Kylo fell back against the thick drywall, sliding slowly to the floor. The long haired boy was rubbing viciously at his mouth as though his hand could erase what had just happened, breaths coming in short puffs from the both of them as an aftermath of the little marathon they had taken around Rey’s house.

The heavy sound of boots against brittle grass approached the two boys, neither of which looked up as the short-haired blonde came to a stop, muscular arms crossing over her chest.

“Didn’t work out how you planned, did it?” The smirk was audible in Phasma’s voice. “I told you it was a bad idea.”

“I didn’t think-”

“It was his-”

Long streams of defensive arguments spouted from each of them, the blood in their cheeks pumping harder and richer with the slow crescendo of their voices.

The blond held up her hands, moving them with palms out as though pushing a large button that would make them stop.

“Nothing to do about it now.”

Kylo was still sputtering, his infamous temper at a clear boiling point. “I never thought he would dare to fucking kiss me!”

“I didn’t mean to!”

Phasma used her body as a physical barrier between the two as their eyes met viciously. She could feel the shame and anger radiating off of them in waves.

Kylo and Poe both, respectively, had crushes. Not on each other, God no. But on two of the newer boys in their class. They were all 12th years. Pathetic, overworked, idiotic, 12th years. And yes, they were gay (well, Poe was gay, Kylo was an asexual-homoromantic drama king with an affinity for anything black, red, and depressing). It wasn’t a particularly popular thing to be, and despite getting an optimistic and amicable answer from the brunette boy, Kylo would vehemently deny that he were any shade other than the stereotypical black and white.

Anyhow, that didn’t stop either of them from falling head over heels for two boys that they had never met. Despite the fact that they had been told, by Phasma and Rey none-the-less, that the two had come to the school the year before, both boys hadn’t laid eyes on them before that year. As soon as they did, it was all over.

It was a strange circumstance to say the very least. Kylo did not socialize, he pushed, complained, fought, brooded, sulked, and generally did anything and everything to keep people as far away from him as possible. Poe was more outgoing, incredibly friendly, and something of a golden boy at the school, though he had never particularly found any interest in any of the kids there- and even if he did, despite his usually adventurous and reckless manner, he was very particular, cautious, and intentional with his affections.

Hux and Finn completely cleared any and all defenses put up by either of the boys. This left them struck unprepared and vulnerable. Also apparently desperately idiotic.

Finn was popular with most people. Incredibly sweet and charming, he made friends easily and was a big hit with girls and boys alike. The boy had a beautiful smile, something that positively lit up the room, lifting up the spirits of anyone within a 10 mile radius. He was smart, sensitive, strong, and Poe was all but stalking him at this point.

Hux was a different case altogether. The boy was brought up in a military family, and it showed. He always stood at parade rest or attention, with immaculate posture and a heavy air of sophistication. Brilliant blue eyes offset fiery red hair, which was cropped short and slicked back as though he were always ready to attend an important meeting or a dignitaries ball. His voice was short, crisp, a british accent tingeing often brutally honest, and brash words. He was the smartest in their grade, no competition. And despite being almost 6’1”, he was incredibly slender with fair skin and rounded features. Kylo actually did stalk him, literally. Followed him around like a lost puppy, just far enough away to blend into the shadows.

So, both love-struck and desperate for attention, they concocted a plan. An absolutely awful plan that seemed reasonable at the time. They would use jealousy. Now, this was assuming that the other boys were interested in them in turn, something that they hadn’t taken into account before putting the plan into motion.

What they devised was the good ol’ fake boyfriend ploy. Poe would ask Kylo out in front of the two. This in itself would be one of the most difficult steps as it required both boys to publicly date in front of the whole school, which is something that they may never live down, though as 12th years they figured that they had little to lose. They would then begin the fake dating process, complete with overbearing amounts of absolutely disgusting PDA whenever either of the two targets were within 20 feet of them. In the end, it seems like the most they accomplished was thoroughly embarrassing and disgusting themselves.

That day, Rey had invited them all to a party. Kylo didn’t have a choice in the matter of going as Rey was his cousin, and it would look bad for Poe to show up at a party without his “boyfriend”. Things quickly went downhill. Half of the people invited declined due to an unexpected project, and it ended up being a small group of around 10 people in close proximity. There was no avoiding the targets, though Hux did a fairly good job of plastering himself unhappily against the back wall of the room. Kylo wondered why it was that he had come if he seemed so visibly disgusted.

Like any other party, there was a good amount of booze, a plethora of snacks, and awful party games that they really shouldn’t have taken part in. They had fun until about a half hour into the party. That was when the spiraling began.

Finn became rather affectionate after his first two drinks, resulting in the dark skinned boy being kept away from the booze and a rather unhappy Poe that watched disapprovingly as his target began hanging all over their other peers. Kylo couldn’t seem to stop literally bumping into Hux. These little collisions earned him hateful glares, a few hits, and even a good yelling session as the red haired boy stripped off his now potently alcoholic jacket.

It didn't seem like things could have really gotten worse from there, though that’s always what you think just before shit hits the fan. That was precisely what happened.

Aggravation, frustration, and the stark stupidity of two teenage boys led to overly pronounced and ridiculously disturbing displays of affection between Kylo and Poe. The long haired boy had to hide his face more than once as he sneered at the contact, eyes boring straight through the brunette. This leads to the very moment that they are experiencing now.

At some point the crowd had thinned out so much that it had left just Phasma, Rey, Finn, Hux, Kylo, and Poe to each other. Then the mistake happened. They decided, in their slightly tipsy stupors, that it would be a good idea to play truth or dare. A game in which Finn was dared to kiss Rey.

Kylo had never seen Poe turn so red so fast. The brunette nearly let out a growl, eyes flickering around frantically for something to do before an animalistic instinct to institute his own form of jealousy back against Finn struck him like a ton of bricks. Tanned hands fisted themselves in the collar of Kylo’s black t-shirt, and yanked him forcefully forward, their lips meeting in a rough and desperate crash. Kylo punched the shit out of Poe then. Fuck the plan, that was uncalled for and most definitely unwelcome.

The room fell to silence for only a moment before both boy’s voices quickly peaked to an almost unbearable crescendo, faces reddening, shame rising in angry waves, all eyes on them, and off like shots they went.

“Ugh.” Kylo groaned, breaking fierce eye contact to let his head fall heavily against the wall once again. “I’m going to kill myself.”

“Not if I do it first.”

Rich brown eyes snapped open, locking with icy blue as Hux approached. The boy’s face was a controlled mask, though there was a slight blush dusting the tops of his cheeks and ears. One lithe hand reached out, tightly wrapping itself around Kylo’s wrist. Klyo swallowed thickly.

“What-”

“Dameron.”

Poe blinked a few times before answering. “Yes?”

“I’ll be taking this off your hands. Consider yourself single.”

“Excuse me?” Both Poe and Kylo stared incredulously at the redhead, who simply stared emotionlessly back at them.

“You heard me. Or perhaps your thick skull prevents you from comprehending even the most simple of statements?”

The brunette’s mouth opened and closed a few times, wanting to defend himself but rather inconveniently lacking the words to do so.

“Allow me to make it very clear.”

In only a split second, Kylo had an armful of the pale embodiment of controlled anger, lips pressed deliciously against his own. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, each dip and curve locking together perfectly as Hux plastered their bodies together. Kylo’s hands gripped the boy desperately, the kiss quickly turning nauseatingly sloppy. Though the long haired boy was asexual, he was still a romantic, a possessive romantic that was greatly enjoying the open display that his crush had instituted.

Hux pulled away with a wet sound, leaning back just enough to look over at the other boy.

“This is mine.”

Kylo easily followed the boy as they walked away, that smooth air of sophistication that Hux always seemed to posses still floating about him despite his reddened face and cherry red wet lips- that and the hand that Kylo had slipped possessively into one of his back pockets.

“What just happened?”

A smirk found its way to Phasma’s face. “Your stupid plan worked. In all fairness though, Hux was already in deep for Kylo. He wouldn’t have let the boy follow him around like that otherwise. You should have seen him after you two started dating, I thought he was going to kill you.”

Poe ran a hand through his hair, squeezing his eyes closed. “I thought you said it was a bad idea.”

“It was. I didn’t say that it wouldn’t work.”

Brown eyes snapped open, a hopeful glimmer turning to the blonde.

Phasma shook her head. “I don’t know about Finn. I’m not around him much, that would be a Rey question.”

He slouched forward dejectedly, spending the rest of the night being uncharacteristically quiet before drifting off on the large sectional in the middle of the room. He woke up to dark brown eyes, and a fond smile.

“Finn?”

“You know you could have just asked me out.”

Poe quickly sat up, holding his head in an attempt to stop the slight dizzy whir that came with the quick motion. “What?”

Finn laughed. A melodic sound that rang pleasantly in Poe’s ears.

“You could have just asked, instead of doing whatever it was you were supposed to be doing with Kylo.” There was laughter behind each word, dark eyes lit up with a beautifully fond joy.

“You-I mean...I... You...what?”

And Finn’s eyes rolled to the ceiling.

“Poe Dameron, would you go on a date with-”

“Yes!” He coughed awkwardly, a blush rising to his cheeks. “I mean…”

A great big smile opened up on Finn’s face. “Good. The cinema on Broad, 7:00, next Friday.”

Damn...the plan...it...worked?

**Author's Note:**

> I suck.  
> But there needed to be something not so serious and heavy among the things I'm writing...so this happened...  
> 12th year = junior year  
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Castor


End file.
